


有狐绥绥

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	有狐绥绥

*

月盖瓦上夜，树荡满庭影，夜闻秋风，吹动岑寂，露凝而白也。

魏府前殿煤灯摇曳，魏家家主偎在松软的狼皮宝座上听老者唾液横飞的满嘴道义。

“真是世风日下，乱世萧条！你瞧瞧周身，人不是人妖不像妖，现在连冥界孤魂都要兴风作浪，真不知是谁在咒这天下！”

这老人并不显龙钟老态，反而仙风道骨，手持白羽执仗，腰后别着符咒袋子，慧眼人能轻易瞧出应是道行不浅的捉鬼道士。

道士一语道破尘世劫。世风日下，四界动荡。人界处于新皇旧朝倾覆时节，民不聊生；神界为荣耀舍利杀伐四起，霍乱九天；阴曹地府如道士所言，佣兵散落，恶灵倍出；放眼望去竟是妖界最为清净，也难怪魏家家主如此悠闲。

只是不知这道士因何造访魏家。

有点地位的妖怪多少都有耳闻，这魏府可是江南一带最大的狼窝，近两年更是势头正旺——狼族原本没落，却横生魏家崭露头角，魏家狼王秉性难猜，亦正亦邪，时而大掠邪佞，惩奸除恶；又有时欺凌善小，血洗良家，手段之残忍令妖界闻风丧胆。

“那您老意思是，叫我帮忙收拾冥兵？”

“你近来把妖界管控得乖巧静好，又一不做二不休灭了甄家，想必法力又增进不少。”老者底气十足的指点江山。“想来也就你能全身而退，子琪这孩子虽然仁厚但也不如你孤决，怎么着，你这是不愿意去？”

“没没没有。”偎在王座上的男子打个哈欠，示意老人稍安勿躁。“不就酆都吗？我和子琪去了便是，您刚才说的冥兵，源自何人之手？”

“这事儿连孟婆都说不清！”老者捂着心脏大口顺气，怨声载道。“但铁定有甄家人的功劳！”

“怎么说？”

“甄家人不是偷了狐族的羽片吗？他们老大已经掠了好几条狐狸的前年修为……”

余下的，贼人无心再听。

不错，如此月黑风高夜，魏家高陇的墙瓦上攀着一个疑神疑鬼的贼人。这人身披鹤氅白衫，瞧见前殿灯火通明，不知天高地厚的闪身下跳，跳进狼王寝院里，身姿轻盈，目的成谜。

入室漆黑静谧，处处流淌妖王特有的肃杀之味，惹得隐匿在黑暗中的贼人心生畏怯。贼人伫立片刻，摸索着往深处探去，又因周遭着实昏暗，不得已摸向离他最近的方桌，果然摸到一盏灯烛。拾起烛台对嘴呼气，暖黄色登时倾覆夜色，将贼人的容颜照个透彻。

颀而长兮，美目扬兮，媚眼流波，款款如玉。

许是一只风流韵致的九尾妖狐。

这狐妖来的急切，没有褪下披身的锦面鹤氅，因而这会儿翻找起来行动颇有不便，干脆解下胸前系带，将氅衣随手扔在不远处的床榻上。

褪下氅衣，他只剩一件单薄贴身的丝绸白袍，里侧未着亵衣亵裤，左右踱步时长腿若隐若现。半数长发挽起成髻，余下青丝柔柔垂至腰间，慵懒惬意。烛光摇曳，映得眉如墨画的面庞更加潋滟动人，却能直观品出不似女子的冷清气质，淡漠疏离，又有眼角一点泪痣蛊惑心神。

总之雌雄难辨，桀骜不驯，倒真不负狐妖魅惑人心的名声。

可白敬亭心乱如麻，没闲情欣赏自个儿这副“盛世美颜”。他提着烛台四处搜罗，费劲功夫，却还是没翻到自己的羽片。不见丝毫心虚，他眉头微皱，几步跨上狼王的床榻，斜着身子放空，思考自己会错方向的可能性。

方才老者的话他略听一二，更坚定是这魏府狼王屠了甄家江南分舵。甄家表面看是所谓的“良家贤士”，但内里人面兽心，几百年来兴风作浪不知伤过多少平民百姓，前不久惹上狐族，偷了大批妖狐羽片，也包括白敬亭的在内。

凭狐族的实力，真要是硬与甄家抗衡怕是占不到便宜，本来白敬亭还失了主意，没料到被这狼王先行一步搅和进来，无形中帮了他一个大忙。

只不过其余羽片都已完璧归赵，还是无名人士亲自遣送回狐洞的，可为何偏偏没有他的？思来想去，白敬亭只能断定是被狼家暗地克扣下来。

姣好的面容因蹙眉沉思而染上一丝困惑，白敬亭似乎忘了自己仍处险境，只觉这床榻比自家的舒服，干脆枕着胳膊陷进柔软的床被里，困顿间猛然察觉无端暴戾之气，急忙坐起身子。

“谁？”

白敬亭望进昏暗，借着床边微弱烛光跌入一双湛蓝狼眼，心头泛起凉意，他明白自己这是撞见了屋子的主人。

那狼眼一点一点从黑暗中靠近，伴着修长硬朗的轮廓和逼人俯首称臣的妖王浩气，白敬亭胆寒蔓延，不自知的攥紧手中床单。

真是糟糕。他心里痛骂自己疏忽大意，同时垂下眸子盘算逃脱之法……还盘算个头！

这狼王气场之强大，用尾巴想能力也在自己之上，还能往哪逃？

可冷静下来想，自己并无恶意，只不过奔着遗失的羽片而来，想这狼王也不会多为难他。但白敬亭垂眼思索时，才反应过来自己正躺在人家床榻上，魅意尽现，看上去像是等着人家过来…合欢一般。白敬亭有些恼，齐齿含唇，极不情愿的承认他此刻唯剩一个法子可以脱身。

于是再抬眼时，只见这面如桃瓣的惊艳美人眸子泛起猩红，唇角微扬，似有蔷薇盛放，眼旁泪痣妖艳三分，将白衣胜雪衬得妩媚，衣香髻影，翩若惊鸿。

不知狼王站在床下远远看着这番光景心中是何感受，可白敬亭却是百年间首次尝试施展魅术。技巧不够纯熟，还使室内无端吹起一阵妖风，吹散犀帷幔帐，白纱飘然落下，隔绝了狼王紧握成拳的尖锐利爪和一脸显而易见的肆虐之欲。

白敬亭缩在床心，心生忐忑，惶恐不知这魅术是否成功，瞧见伫立在床边的狼王抬手掀开幔帐，弯下身子爬上床，攀上他裸露在外的脚踝。九尾狐妖咬唇细品，确实感受到这狼王眼神已不似方才那般凌冽，反而平和空洞，纵是盯着他时仍有毫无遮掩的欲望，湛蓝晶亮，但应是因为他的魅术起了作用。

白敬亭慵懒一笑，这才定下心神。狼王已经敛去长甲，大手顺着狐妖的脚踝往上滑动，倾身往他身前探过来。白敬亭抬手捏上狼王的下巴，起了兴致，细细观起这群狼头子的相貌来。

猗嗟昌兮，抑若扬兮，星目剑眉，凛凛威仪。

“倒也算英俊。”

白敬亭仗着魅术之效，对狼王的容貌肆无忌惮的评价起来，不知那狼王是听进去了还是无意，白敬亭的声音刚落，马上扬起憨厚笑容，牵起唇边一点梨涡，将狼性全数遮掩。

“哟。”白敬亭讶异。“这幅无害面孔被我瞧了去，以后可就有把柄在我手上了。”

狼王没有回应白敬亭的调侃，身子倾在白敬亭上方，将白敬亭压在自己的阴影之下。他低下头，几乎就要吻上白敬亭的嘴角，被白敬亭偏过头去及时躲开，狐妖神色有些恍然。

“你倒是…和他有几分相似…”

狼王始终沉默，听了这话呼吸沉促，偏到白敬亭耳垂上呼气，想要含住，但又有所犹豫。

“想的到美。”白敬亭侧头发话，魏大勋便真的没有动作。狐妖放眼被他翻遍的屋子，无声叹气。“看来真不在你这，是我打扰了。”说着转回头来盯着狼王的眼睛。

“你叫甚么？”

“魏大勋。”

“噗。”狐妖毫不留情的嘲笑。“这般名字…哈哈。”白敬亭笑弯眉眼，突然又想起什么，唇边失韵，音色怅然。

“唯不知他的名字…”

魏大勋呆愣楞瞧着白敬亭，白敬亭看在眼里，收敛失落故作释然，转瞬间魅意更深，伸手推搡魏大勋的肩膀。

“行了，起来吧，等我闲了再来找你玩儿。”

即使没有找到自己的羽片，但他还是有些愉悦的，总觉得交了个傻乎乎的狼族朋友。白敬亭长指攀着床沿想要离开，却连幔帐都没掀开呢，便被魏大勋拽着手腕重新摔回床心。

“你？”

白敬亭有些诧异，抬眼看魏大勋，发现这狼王已不复空洞神色，眼峰狂妄，含着若即若离的得逞笑意。

“那你叫什么？”狼王问出口，语气眼神都有些急切，低头直奔白敬亭的锁骨咬下去。

白敬亭一声惊呼，下意识推拒起来，被魏大勋攥着手腕按在床上。

“嗯？你叫什么？”狼王含糊不清的问，唇舌从锁骨转移阵地，张口含住殷红的耳垂，换来狐妖难以自持的呻吟。

白敬亭只觉浑身泛起酥麻，大脑一片空白，不知如何自处。两条长腿尚能自由活动，他便胡乱扭动起来，唯一目的是想要把身上人赶走，却正称了狼王的心意，膝盖趁乱顶进他腿间，让他迫不得已屈起双腿，彻底动弹不得。

这狼王，根本就没有中术！

“你…莫要欺人太甚！”

素来清冷的狐妖失了平日理智，咬牙痛恨自己太过轻敌。他心性清高已不是一天，更不曾受过这般折辱，要说他打不过这法力高强的狼往是不假，但两败俱伤还是有可能的。白敬亭眼神执拗清冽，似乎真不介意与魏大勋同归于尽。

“你急什么？”魏大勋倒并不在意，紧紧攥着白敬亭的手腕把人锢在身下。“狐哥哥？”

白敬亭蓦然惊愕。

惊愕间唇齿微张，反而合了魏大勋的意。魏大勋俯下身子，凶舌野蛮，直接越过白敬亭的牙关闯进人家嘴里，而方才还端着清高的狐妖，这会儿已迷迷糊糊的不再挣扎。

情欲已起，不见缘由。

魏大勋的舌头肆虐很久，白敬亭起先还能承受，可呼吸越发失去章法，只能从喉咙涌出几声嘤咛以示抗议，却没有让箭在弦上的狼王软下心来。白敬亭的舌头软若小蛇，被魏大勋含着吸吮，激起狼王骨子里天生的占有欲。魏大勋亲的欢，邪念铺天盖地，松开白敬亭已经泛红的手腕滑下去解白敬亭的衣带。

“唔…”白敬亭睫毛轻颤，清晰的感知到狼王凸起的长甲正浅浅搔刮他胸前一点，接着手掌抚上他的胸脯肆意游走起来。他并不曾与谁行过欢好之事，头一次被这样对待，意识渐渐涣散，抗拒的力气也越来越小，眼神怜爱迷离。

等魏大勋亲够了，意犹未尽舔舔白敬亭的嘴角，撑起身子低头看人，便看到了一副难以用语言形容的绮丽光景。狐哥哥面如柔荑，肤如凝脂，细腰盈盈一握，偏又生着君子气质，根本不像寻常狐妖那般满眼风尘情欲，即便这会儿被他欺负的含羞带怯，也难掩眼底纯净气质。魏大勋一心悸动，暗暗钦佩自己真是走了千年大运，才能有幸与此绝世美人相遇相知。

“有狐绥绥，下句是什么来着？”狼王心情极佳，抬手抚上狐妖垂在腿间的那团软肉，感受着那东西在自己手里逐渐生出形状。“狐哥哥再教我一遍罢？”

听着魏大勋的提问，隐匿在最深处的委屈和思念逐渐翻涌，白敬亭内心错综凌乱，眼角迷雾朦胧，但又因性子心高气傲，抿紧嘴唇不想说话。情势特殊，他那处私密地方被掌控着，魏大勋听不见回答，还不耐的下狠手去捏，白敬亭腰腹瘫软，赶忙捂住嘴，不想让自己发出羞耻的呻吟。

“你嗯…还我羽片！”

“羽片？”

魏大勋听到羽片这词心觉有趣，手里速度逐渐加快，不一会儿那团软肉已经完全硬挺起来。白敬亭半眯着眼轻哼，却对自己的身体反应毫无办法，只能依着魏大勋的动作蜷缩脚趾，满脑生涩懵懂的焦灼。

“什么叫还？那明明是我抢回来的。”

果然！白敬亭半梦半醒间听明白魏大勋话里的调侃，知道自己没猜错，这狼头子就是故意不还的，现在想来…便是故意给他下套！

好一招瓮中捉鳖！白敬亭气哼哼的去掰魏大勋还在作祟的手，以示自己的不满。

“什么…叫你的？你嗯…”白敬亭有气无力的反驳，魏大勋又低下脑袋亲他的胸脯，让他神智更乱，前言不搭后语。

“那是…你，我，我的！”

“你的？”

狼王埋在他胸前跟着重复一句，双手抚上他腰侧揉捏一番，再抬头时神情有些冷鸷，没给白敬亭反驳的机会，把他直接翻了个身。

白敬亭只觉眼前天旋地转，回神时膝盖和手肘已经跪落床上。此刻看不见魏大勋的脸，他只感受到狼王身上散发的暴虐气息，叫他心生惧意，颤着身子往前爬，不料腰侧扣着尖锐长甲，他被迫塌下腰，臀部高高翘着，突然有坚硬滚烫的东西顶着他最私密的地方厮磨。

“…你？”白敬亭瞪大眼睛，妄图尝试最后的挣扎，可那东西顷刻间毫无顾忌的直闯进他身子，又硬又粗尺寸惊人，瞬间将甬道生生撑开，贯穿到底，直奔着最深的地方顶进去。

白敬亭被顶的干脆失声，高昂起头，眼里一阵红光泛过，脸颊从未如此绯红，满眼迷蒙，论谁看了都定会如痴如醉。

魏大勋直捣黄龙，只觉得自己这辈子都没有如此舒爽过，恨不得即刻把狼子狼孙交代进这蜜穴里去。静默片刻，他俯身吻了吻白敬亭白皙的蝴蝶骨，扣着白敬亭的腰由浅及深缓缓动起来。

首次交合，魏大勋对白敬亭的身子并不熟悉，还在尝试着找最能让白敬亭臣服那一处，于是深入浅出，九重一轻，短短几个来回白敬亭已经不能自持的呻吟出来。这被动的呻吟怎么听都有求饶的意味，旁人眼中风情万种的狐妖被狼王作弄的泪眼朦胧，不见一点风情模样，白敬亭握紧身下床单，早已将自己的羽片之事抛之脑后。

“你慢…慢些…嗯…”

狼王攻势越来越快，加之那处本就比常人粗长，对于未经人事的狐妖来说实在太过蛮横无理。何况白敬亭已经哀求出声，魏大勋完全不理会也就罢了，还愈发加快速度，一下下撞在深处，激起肉体碰撞的淫靡声响。等白敬亭连求饶的声音都弱下去，魏大勋一个猛顶顶到一处温热，让白敬亭感受到从未有过的酸爽心情，也将白敬亭顶的戒备全无，再无防护。

只见狐妖尾椎处凸起细骨，白光镀身，那细骨逐渐异变，渐渐膨胀成雪白柔软的大片狐毛。魏大勋停下冲刺好奇瞧着，将狐尾生长的过程观了个明明白白。直至最后，这尾巴共生九瓣，雪白铺散满床，满目琳琅。

白敬亭咬着唇，不想接受自己被魏大勋欺负的现了原形这个事实，可偏还双眼含泪，嗓子也因情欲变得沙哑，他干脆闭眼闭嘴，不愿去想魏大勋嘚瑟的模样。无意识轻摇尾巴，又想起来魏大勋那东根西还埋在自己身体里，赶紧作罢，老老实实不再乱晃，可他这一摇，本就失常的魏大勋眼神更黯，戾气更深。

“听说，九尾狐的尾巴旁人碰不得？”

魏大勋哑着声音问，总觉得音色比魑魅魍魉还要可怖，接着下身又是一记重顶，把白敬亭顶的乱叫，腰身软的一塌糊涂，然后魏大勋仗着自己两手清闲，抬手直接抚上白敬亭的尾根肆意玩弄。

“你嗯…呜呜别…”

揉捏着白敬亭松软的尾根，魏大勋绷紧腰腹又毫不怜惜的顶弄起来。虽难以与后边那处相比，但狐妖的尾根也是异常敏感的。眼下两处极端私密敏感的地方都被魏大勋流氓一样控在掌心，白敬亭趴在柔软的松枕上连连轻喘，他被顶的心肺酥麻，神志不清，也就没空去拭眼角清泪，任其落在枕上印染无辜的水痕。

“求嗯…求求你了…”

“求我？”魏大勋觉着好笑。“你从前一口一个狐哥哥的威风去哪儿了？”

“你…嗯嗯…慢些…”

“那你也叫我一声哥哥。”魏大勋满眼全是松软狐尾，好心情的挑起一条把玩，玩个尽兴后再去捡另一条。

“…嗯…”白敬亭攥着床单思绪溃散，仅剩的神智让他没有上魏大勋的当。

“不叫？”

魏大勋语气颇为不快，黑眸倏然湛蓝，指尖长甲愈发尖锐，狠狠揪住白敬亭的尾根当做抽插的借力点，下身没轻没重，更恶意的顶弄起来。

“嗯啊…不要嗯…”

如此下作手段彻底摧毁白敬亭所有心防，狐妖求饶不止，哭意更浓。

“嗯…我叫…我叫…嗯…”

“叫什么？”

“哥哥…狼哥哥…”

“乖。”

魏大勋心里畅快，下身正肆虐的兄弟也畅快，满眼情色风韵，视觉感官也跟着畅快，总之只觉自己没有白忍这么多年，死而无憾。

可他也没有如白敬亭所愿温柔下来便是。

头一会儿白敬亭还能试着讨好，但后来似乎不指望得到魏大勋的回应了，只不过是为了让自己好过些便胡言乱语着。

反正不管是不是胡言乱语，魏大勋也没打算听。兴致正齁，他攻势越来越猛，还不断压着狐尾亵玩，几轮下来自己也逐渐神志不清。脑子里过着从前每日都会回顾的幼时回忆，魏大勋逐渐亢奋，血气涌到腹下，他极快的抽插几下，引得白敬亭连哀叫的力气都不剩，才停在最深那处，射出一股股狼子狼孙来。

对白敬亭来说，他只觉得这冗长折磨终于结束，身上已无一点余力，气若游丝的摊在床榻上，也不再理会还揪着他尾巴不放的魏大勋。

魏大勋捡起一条松松软软的尾巴闻了闻，并没有闻到传说中不好的味道，反而在白敬亭身上嗅到一股草木清香，这味道并没有封存在那段他不愿遗忘的记忆中。

“狐哥哥，想不想我？”

“……”白敬亭趴在枕头里咬着唇，妄图做最后的挣扎，又听到魏大勋一声轻笑，就着他侧卧的姿势抬起他一条腿。

“你？”他感受到魏大勋那处孽障仍旧生龙活虎的摩擦他的臀肉，不可置信的瞪大眼睛。“你…你还想做什么？”

可惜他嗓音喑哑，不掺丝毫威慑力，魏大勋已经把自己好兄弟的头蹭进温柔乡。

“你莫再进来了！”白敬亭觉着自己怕是要在这床榻上驾鹤西去。

“不行。”魏大勋根本不听，借着白敬亭体内精水又顶进去。“那你说，那羽片是我的还是你的？”

白敬亭感受到这狼头子又有动起来的架势，万念俱灰，欲哭无泪。

你的，你的还不行吗！！你个死狼犊子，老子都是你的了，那羽片送你了行不行？！

嗯，轻点儿，轻点儿你是畜生吗…哦本来就是个畜生…求你了慢点儿吧…把从前那个软软蠢蠢的小胖子还给我啊呜呜呜……

帐内那番香靡缠绵许久不歇，等窗外一轮圆月影色稀疏，换火红日头照应天际线的时候，魏大勋才放过困倦无力的白敬亭懒懒躺回床上。白敬亭双眼紧阖，眉宇微拧，看得出已经精疲力竭，魏大勋把人揽在怀里，挑起一缕青丝，盯着白敬亭的鼻尖放空视线。

彼时他们互相不知姓名，一条狐带着一头狼相濡以沫，魏大勋甚至还是个以为自己是狗的狼。他们共处数年的那个山洞仍在，魏大勋每隔几年都会回去睹物思人——好在辗转周折，小狐狸终于被自己重新圈回怀里，魏大勋心神荡漾，却不得不正视一个严肃的问题。

白敬亭的误闯实属突然，而今日天亮之后，他要赶到熊族同子琪商量灭绝甄家的事儿。

魏大勋叹口气，瞧着白敬亭紧锁的眉头，心里掂量着他应是睡上一天一夜都不会醒。但魏大勋又不愿白敬亭醒来看着空无一人的房间失落，思前想后，到底还是捏上白敬亭的鼻尖，想把刚得到休息的狐妖刻意弄醒。

“唔…”白敬亭无意识嘤咛出声，鼻息不通，不适的乱扭，最后迫不得已微张双眸。白敬亭睡意朦胧，不知自己是梦是醒，困倦的缩在魏大勋怀里打个哈欠，入眼是狼王硬朗的下巴线条。

“狐哥哥。”魏大勋心有歉意，音色柔情。“你快告诉我你的名字罢…”

白敬亭双眼迷蒙，脸颊嵌着未散的情欲，整体柔和，不见犀利。“我…”他温温呢喃，神色乖巧。“我叫敬亭…”

“敬亭…”魏大勋心甜如蜜，终于将几十年间最无解的谜团解开之后，眉头纵情舒展。“敬亭，白敬亭…”他凑近白敬亭的鼻尖。“从此以后你不许再离开我半步，知道吗？”

“嗯，不离开…”白敬亭的回答很称魏大勋的心意，也不知是不是因为大脑还处于休眠状态，所以不知道自己究竟在说些什么。

“好。”魏大勋恶意咬上白敬亭的唇瓣。“我要北上一趟，去拔了虎妖的老巢，也就几日便回，你哪也别去，守在这等我，我还有好些话没跟你讲呢。”

“嗯…”

白敬亭甚至微微点头，以示自己的诚意，但随着这声轻哼，困顿不已的狐妖又沉下眼睑缓缓睡去。魏大勋欢喜至极，萌动心思又起，探到白敬亭腰后摩蹭，但他盯着白敬亭疲累倦容，终究咬紧牙关，只在白敬亭额头轻轻一吻就没再动作。

反正已然失而复得，余下的酸甜苦辣，等这阵子忙完，一并全讨回来便是。

只不过确实不曾想过有狐如斯，竟会起如此诗意至极的名讳。魏大勋轻轻起身，随手披上墨黑貂裘，推门出屋，迎来晨间第一缕熹微曙光。好兴致的狼王深吸露气闭目养神，耳边忽然嘈杂聒噪，抬眼看寝院门口，那里伸出几副争先恐后的脑袋，眉目稚嫩却也大体轻狂。

魏大勋朝院门踱过去，院门外暗中观察的几个狼崽子个个满脸亢奋，带头那个看上去最激动，兴高采烈攀着魏大勋的臂弯。

“老大老大，终于把压寨夫人找着了吗？！”  
“是啊是啊，找着嫂子了？”  
“嫂子忘没忘了你？”  
“嫂子是不是更美了？”  
“嫂子到底叫什么啊？”

几个狼崽子叽叽喳喳问，簇拥着魏大勋奔着马厩方向走，魏大勋头脑发胀，一个头两个大，只能无奈失笑。

“早讲过他是男儿身，什么嫂子夫人的？”

“哎呀别说男儿身女儿身，您倒是快点说，拿下了吗？”带头的狼崽子看热闹不嫌事大，但眸子倒是澄澈，能看出纯是为了魏大勋的幸福着想。

“行了啊沧海，能不能有点儿大哥样儿？”

名唤沧海的狼崽子挠挠头吐吐舌头。“那老大，你走多久啊？我可以陪夫人玩！”

“德行，就叫他少爷吧。”魏大勋骑上马背，眼里柔情缱绻，接着俯身同沧海交代家务事。“你们要是不怕被打就陪他玩吧！哦对了，我记着他从不吃蘑菇，你去跟后厨念叨一嘴，给他做些合胃口的。”

“好嘞！！”

众狼附和，个个手舞足蹈，目送魏大勋牵起头绳疾驰而去。尘埃落定后，带头的狼崽子，也就是沧海大兄弟，掐着腰思考片刻，拥着几个小兄弟往后厨奔。

蝉鸣鸟语争相呼应，天色愈发明亮，日头支上三竿，风云变幻间转而傍晚将至，可白敬亭还是没有醒过来的意思。他虽皱着眉，实则是因睡的过于香甜而忘记舒展身体，双腿微曲，九尾缠绵，宛如雪白睡莲待放含苞，眉色生动，应是正做着什么美梦。

原来他又梦见了小胖子。狐哥哥和小胖子共存许多回忆，但每次闯入梦境的都是他们初遇时的滑稽场景。小胖子哭得直冒鼻涕泡，浑身脏兮兮，白敬亭嫌弃的问他名讳，小胖子满脸蠢相，只说自己有名字，但他不识字，不认得自己的名讳究竟怎么念。

白敬亭又问，那你可有刻着姓名的信物？小胖子摇摇头，失落的说，他们狗窝里没有那么文绉绉的玩意。

呦呵，竟是匹以为自己是条狗的狼。

如此美梦看似如昙花短暂，但等白敬亭睫毛扑朔着悠悠转醒时，日头与圆月早换了位置。远方暮霭沉沉楚天阔，晚风顺着半开小窗吹散残存的旖旎，他满眼迷蒙坐起身将屋子瞧个遍。

映入眼帘的不是熟悉的石板木床，而是古色古香的雕花床架，屋子里还飘着淡淡的檀木薰香味，再摸摸盖在自己身上这床绣花被子，白敬亭终于缓神，恍然自己并未身处狐洞。

记忆铺天盖地翻涌回溯，自脑海蔓延心脉，从幼时互相依偎那段时光过度到昨晚纵情偷欢的清晰细节，潮红逐渐将狐妖倾覆，白敬亭抿住嘴唇，干脆倒回床里，把自己最大幅度蜷缩起来。又觉好似不够，拽下枕头埋在胸口。

枕头被他拿起来那一瞬，有两瓣镶着白光的羽片熠熠生光，昭然入眼。

白敬亭愣神，撑起身子盯着这两瓣羽片，犹疑间手指轻触其上，羽片忽而晶亮晃眼。白敬亭拾起羽片，身后狐尾瞬起感应，阵阵酥麻由尾椎扩散，体内心血逐渐升温。

这两瓣羽片，确确实实都是他的。

白敬亭被甄家抢走那瓣羽片确实应在这个狼王头子这，而剩下这一片……

白敬亭垂眼，情意倾泻满床。剩下这一片，便是他当年赠予小胖子的信物。

如今旧人重逢，白敬亭心生感慨，偎在床上回溯曾几何时。他们失散那天被冷面道士追至山巅险崖，小胖子替狐哥哥挡下数箭，生死未卜。狐哥哥别无他法，仓皇中把羽片塞进小胖子腰间，瞧上最后一眼，把小胖子绑在藤蔓上推入山崖，而后独自面对身后无情天敌。

暗想当初，岂知聚散难期，翻成雨恨云愁。

这羽片…白敬亭轻抚与自己分离数十载的洁白羽片，感慨攀升，又想起小胖子如今焕然的健气样貌，他面颊升温，满目确幸。

小胖子叫…大勋。

这名字听起来憨厚实诚，好在人如其名，从前的魏大勋确实憨厚实诚。白敬亭在无数深夜回忆那咬着手指流口水的小胖子，被自己掐着耳朵念古诗，背上十几遍也记不住，白敬亭说他他就哭，但给颗甜枣就忘了疼，吱吱呀呀接着背。

最喜欢的那首诗经，魏大勋只记得住前八个字。

有狐绥绥……

有狐绥绥，下句是什么来着？魏大勋邪气的询问突然闯进白敬亭脑海，昨晚的幕幕香艳又毫不留情袭来，白敬亭耳根赤红，蜷缩的更夸张，把手里羽片捂在心口，狐尾将身子环环盖住。

羽片仍旧晶亮，似乎也在诉说久别重逢的思念。白敬亭犹记着，那是他成妖以来孕育的第一瓣羽片。当年无知懵懂，并不知羽片对狐族究竟有多重要，后来修为渐长，又不断探得其中讲究，可白敬亭由始至终都不曾后悔过。

“讲究？什么讲究？”

魏大勋百无聊赖的靠在柳树干子上，嘴里叼着根细细柳条心不在焉。

他站在虎族甄家最后一处巢穴门口——若今日能灭了这处，整个甄家便不留任何血脉。但饶是魏大勋生性嗜血，听探子说这老窝里仍有刚出生不久的小老虎，也不免心生仁慈，站在人家府邸前边踌躇许久，甚至好心情的和子琪聊起自己的夙愿往事。

“大哥，你是不是傻？”子琪满脸错愕。“你把人家羽片搂被窝里睡了百来年，你现在说你不知道羽片是干嘛的？”

魏大勋歪着脑袋故作认真的思考片刻。“我真的不知道啊。”

“成成成，那你问到人家名字了？”

“当然问到了啊。”魏大勋满脸无畏。“反正已经生米煮成熟饭了，他能不告诉我吗？”

“……”子琪摊手，又觉得程度不够，朝魏大勋翻上个惊天白眼。“被你这么个死皮赖脸的狼头子看上，我真替那小狐狸感到悲伤。”

魏大勋耸耸肩，没太明白这熊族家主为何如此夸张。“所以说羽片到底有什么用？那我家亭亭有九条尾巴，也就是有九片羽片喽，送我一片又能咋的？”

子琪已经震惊到失语。

“魏大勋，我真怀疑你机关算尽走到今天这般地位，究竟是从谁那借来的智谋？莫不是你那狐哥哥在梦里助你一臂之力？”

“你别说，我确实有时会在梦里遇见他，但每每都看不太清容颜，现在好了，等这趟回去可以随便看个尽兴。”

“呦呵。”子琪双手环胸嗤笑出声。“那我也不妨泼你些冷水。”

“怎么说？”

“九尾狐羽片有九，狐族若想升仙，需将九瓣羽片尽数珍藏，缺一不可。”

魏大勋呸一声吐掉嘴里柳叶。“你是说…狐族成仙不是只有偷渡精元一条路？”

世人皆知，妖界种族万千种，狐妖是最易得道成仙的。其善于魅惑之术，随便勾几个色胆熏心的千年古妖上钩，吸够了人家的精元，把人家的修为尽数偷来，自个儿就可以坐享其成。

“嗯哼。”子琪声音渐渐缥缈起来。“我之前跟你讲过，轰动仙妖两界的一天上神便是靠羽片飞升的。”

“哦哦，就是你那梦中情人？”

“呸…什么梦中情人？你当全世界都惦记着天上掉下个狐哥哥呢？”

“不是就不是呗，你急什么？”魏大勋双手环胸示以歉意，熊家少爷回以白眼为敬。

“他慧根清静，更不曾与谁有染，修为单凭一尾尾羽片蓄力滋生。九尾狐皆是如此，集齐九片就可召唤神龙，但前提是不可将羽片送人。”

“那…如果送人了呢？”

其实魏大勋心里已有答案，但这答案过于残忍酸涩，魏大勋有些自欺欺人的想着，也许子琪能给出不一样的回应。

子琪瞥了他一眼，神色复杂。“唉…大勋，我不是搅你兴致，但对九尾狐来说，只要有一瓣羽片不在身边，也是难以升仙的。你说你寻他许久终于寻到，也就是说他亦寻到了你，这就意味着，他寻回了第九瓣羽片，对吧？那你怎么知道…这些年他心里可还有你？”

魏大勋认真听着，越听越觉得焦躁，早先因为旧人重逢衍生的悸动消散的七七八八。他粗暴的扯扯过紧的长袍领口，眉宇间戾气凝重，喉咙低吼起伏，逐渐散发出生人勿进的气息。

子琪看着魏大勋的焦虑模样，软心叹气。“也许是我悲观了，大勋，我知你跟其他妖类不同，也是因为受你口中的狐哥哥所影响。”

“不同，哪里不同？”魏大勋声音虚无，无法参透情绪。

“就是…你，你有血有肉。”子琪顿了会儿，尝试组织语言。“都说妖族最为凉薄，无情无义，只贪图仙位，但你我…怎么说也是出生入死捍卫众生之辈，断不可能十足的冷血薄情。”

魏大勋愣愣听着，脑里空白，想来从未有过如此艰深观念。

他从不曾因自己是妖而质疑过自己的价值，更不觉潇洒度日有何不可。想笑便笑，敢怒敢言，生而张狂疏放，这些都是那几年山洞里狐哥哥耳提面命教导他的。

那时白敬亭小小一团，长得奶香奶气，小脸儿白皙透亮，眼含一片纯净汪洋，完全找不到一丝杂质，偏又揪着魏大勋的衣领颐指气使，噘着嘴让魏大勋喊他狐哥哥。

魏大勋倒也憨厚，让叫便叫，狐哥哥听得舒服，索性担起教导弟弟的光荣使命。昼夜流逝指尖，狐哥哥恨不得把肚子里所有墨水倾囊相授，才塑造出今天这个有血有肉的魏大勋。

比如，魏大勋最喜欢白敬亭念得那句诗，过于冗长，魏大勋只记得前八个字。

比如，子琪所说的妖怪应有仁心，其实是白敬亭的处世之道。

只是横亘在他们中间那几十年浮沉岁月确实可恨，魏大勋并不能完全肯定在这期间，白敬亭遇见了谁，经历为何，有没有堕入俗世，有没有…想过要升仙？

魏大勋瞠目茫然，从不曾烦乱的狼王陷入纠结，心脏处传来隐约尖锐的刺痛。

他不甚理解，权当忧思过度，化烦恼为怒气彻夜血洗甄家。

狼熊两家家主终究没能忍心将甄家灭门，俘虏的幼儿被交予行者超度，熊家家主亲自护送过去的。魏大勋全心扑在白敬亭身上，毫无他念，衣袖间血迹未干时就冷着脸踏马而去。

心结盘桓，老天也跟着密布乌云。

魏大勋赶回府上时正直清晨，稀稀拉拉下了整夜小雨，这会儿露水刚化掉，不见日色，贴近地面的空气迷雾朦胧，混杂凉意满满的初秋晨风。

狼崽子们还未苏醒，魏大勋三步并作两步直奔寝院，越贴近院门越觉得头皮酥麻，心跳如鼓，直至踏进房内时，稍稍侧头，瞧见依偎在罗汉塌上的宝贝心肝。

晨间光晕朦胧，有狐如斯，暖酥消，腻云亸，无需梳裹，犹压香衾卧。

白敬亭青丝披肩，侧颜摄神，长指青葱，正持着书简俯首低眉。

如此遗世独立之景，终是没能让魏大勋止住惊叹，喉结滚动间强咽唾液，拳头紧攥抵唇，好不做作的轻咳出声。

白敬亭循声望过来，闯入魏大勋柔情双眸。

“你…”竹简跌落床沿，白敬亭怔愣片刻，堂皇间挪开视线，声音戛然而止。脸颊飞速升温，白敬亭扭捏的偏过头盯着…周围空气。

别问他为何羞涩，他自己也正懵懂着呢。

“我…”魏大勋见白敬亭垂头躲藏，自个儿也跟着神智紊乱，继而失语，索性也沉默下来，大步流星走到罗汉塌前…眼神呆滞，最后背对着白敬亭，贴着床沿老老实实的正襟危坐。

白敬亭感知到魏大勋的靠近，默不作声往里靠了靠，几乎把自己贴在墙面上。魏大勋坐上来时，他低头紧盯床榻，指甲嵌进衣袂，手脚紧绷，咬唇不语。

空气中流动着无可遁形的尴尬，魏大勋心乱如麻却毫无头绪，不知该如何开口，甚至不敢转过身看白敬亭的眼睛。

啧。狼王心里百转千回，凄苦无处可说。想他魏大勋这些年刀山油锅闯遍，热浪冷骨不曾畏怯，这会儿却连直视狐哥哥的勇气都没有。

而白敬亭垂首半晌，脖颈快要酸疼，也没有想要抬起头看人的心思。他所纠结的与魏大勋不同，魏大勋担心他已有异心，他却单是觉得羞涩罢了。本就初尝情事，白敬亭不知道自己是否…额，表现的尽如人意？或者说，他不知魏大勋为何会在刚重逢时就如此急切……

两人各怀心思，谁都不愿将沉默打破，但这寂静几乎让魏大勋走火入魔。魏大勋从不曾如此踟躇，尤其白敬亭缩在他身后，他闻不见声色，万般焦急，干脆紧闭双眼，叹一口气转过身，直奔床心爬。

白敬亭吓一跳，攥着床单往更里侧躲，最后被魏大勋长臂一圈环在墙边无处可藏。

“你…”魏大勋勉强睁眼，盯着近在咫尺的绝色姿容，你了半天仍旧没下文，反倒是白敬亭的耳根已经红的透透，并有向颈间扩散的迹象。

“你…这两天睡的可好？”魏大勋脱口而出，问完恨不得抽自己两个耳光。

“…嗯。”白敬亭声色清浅，视线始终游离在魏大勋胸前。

“那你…我…你那个，你想我吗？”魏大勋又问，这回问完干脆想寻个狗洞钻进去。

总觉得白狐羞成了红狐，白敬亭连鼻尖都点上桃色，眸子闪烁，眼波流转沉默以对，终于消耗掉暴脾气狼王残余的耐性。

魏大勋换上壮士扼腕般的孤绝神情，一不做二不休抬起白敬亭的下巴胁迫人家与他对视。

“你告诉我，你可曾想过升仙？”将心结直截了当问出口，巨石落地，魏大勋反倒轻松起来。

“什么？”白敬亭抖着睫毛满心疑惑，没能跟上魏大勋的思路。

若想于妖界立足，千年修为是必不可少的，但白敬亭是因为天资聪慧才在狐族取得一席之地，实际上成妖年岁不过百余年，何来升仙一说？

“我是说…”魏大勋垂头丧气，生怕听到不愿面对的答案，眼神黯淡。“你我失散这些年，你…你有想过得道升仙吗？我知道于你而言那羽片很重要，若是你想升仙……”

“你千辛万苦寻我，为的是把羽片还给我？”白敬亭打断魏大勋，神色恍然，语气急切。

“啊？”魏大勋呆住，愣手愣脚。“我…那你可想要回去？我不…”

“所以你找我，就是为了与我划清界限？”白敬亭怅然失落，眉宇哀伤，胸口无端刺痛，他抬手去捂，狠狠推开魏大勋，起身想要爬开。

魏大勋这短短几句话毫无防备击溃他数日痴等。他本有满肚子牢骚想跟魏大勋说，现在只觉骨髓发冷，手脚冰凉。

“不是！我不是那心思！”魏大勋这才反应过来白敬亭应是误会了他，长臂揽过腰身把白敬亭揽回自己怀里。“你别误会，我若想与你划清界限，又怎会情不自禁行那欢好之事？”

“我怎么知道？算我犯贱爬上你的床行不行？”

“你怎么能这么说？还是你教我的，彼此喜欢才能睡在一起，你忘了吗？”

这话颇具说服力，也颇具冲击力，白敬亭缩在魏大勋怀里默了片刻，真就没再继续挣扎，双眸轻颤小声反驳。

“那时候你我都是孩童心性，哪知道什么叫喜欢？何况我们都是妖…”

“妖又如何？从前我自卑成性，面对你连话都不敢说，不是你慢慢让我学会乐观开朗的吗？你还说，不论我是狗，是狼，是妖，是魔，是神，是人，我唯有一个身份需要铭记，我永远都是狐哥哥最亲的人。”

狐妖听到这话身形轻晃，生涩扭捏起来。“那是你哭的鼻涕连天时我安慰你的话罢了……”

“我不管，你既然说了就要负责到底。”

“……你还想叫我如何负责？”羞怯横亘，白敬亭埋怨出声。“该给你的都给你了！”

这话说的颇为悦耳，魏大勋察觉有戏，赶紧顺坡下滑循循善诱。“这几十年你杳无音讯，天知道我废了多大心思才走到今天这般地步。可纵使我再有情，你若无意…我的意思是，几十年物是人非，你若是早忘了我呢……”

魏大勋如此赤城坦然，推心置腹将心理犹疑全数倾诉，倒也让白敬亭把他的顾虑听个透彻。白敬亭浅叹口气，没了置气心劲，反而心生怜惜。

“这么多年了，你怎么还这么笨？”

“因为你不在身边啊。”魏大勋莫名被骂，好生委屈不情不愿。“本就愚钝，也没人教，就只有狐哥哥愿意跟我玩，还不声不响的不要我了。”

“什么不声不响？”白敬亭抬起身子与魏大勋对视。“那道士的法力你也见识过，当初不把你扔下悬崖你能活到今日？”

“好好好，狐哥哥说的都对。”  
   
说来奇妙，这小胖子身形同以前迥然不同，但仔细品味还是能感受从前那份灵动，只不过骨子里的顽皮性少了很多，取而代之的是让人略微安心的成熟。白敬亭忍不住想，经年不遇，这小胖子究竟熬过何等历程，才能蜕变为今日这幅硬朗浩气的模样？  
   
“你后来…怎么得救的？”白敬亭实在好奇，软下声音问，低眸试探，落在魏大勋那儿似有细小虫蚁攀附心上，满心迷乱，愈发失控。  
   
“这些事以后随意说罢。”  
   
魏大勋并不想和白敬亭在如此温情之际无聊的叙旧。况且他听出白敬亭似乎没有要升仙的意思，危机感消失殆尽，试探着把白敬亭往后推，两人双双倒在塌上。  
   
白敬亭没有抗拒魏大勋与他厮磨的鼻尖，魏大勋便得了便宜还卖乖，手掌不老实的攀上纤细的腰侧，很快被白敬亭按住甩开，狼王有些委屈，膝盖蹭蹭狐妖的腿根，情欲不必言说。  
   
“狐哥哥，不要升仙好不好…”魏大勋已经起了急色心思，懒得遮掩，由不得白敬亭阻拦，解开松松系着的睡袍腰带，褪下白敬亭仅有的遮掩。  
   
白敬亭偏过头，没再反抗，睫毛抖动唇齿微张，不得已将心底情话悄然倾诉。  
   
“心有杂念…升什么仙。”

白敬亭不屑于俗套的理想羁绊，从未想过升仙之事，自他孑然天地以来，所念所想除了维持狐族大业，心头牵念着的，唯他罢了。

万幸是，原先这牵念不可期，如今抬头看天将明。

而得到心上人掷地有声的承诺，魏大勋恨不得欢呼雀跃直窜上房梁。

但此时春意缱绻，狼王神智沉沦，满心满眼皆在白敬亭的轻柔喘息间，怕是没工夫窜上房梁。狠狠朝着狐妖薄唇重重咬下去，魏大勋毫无顾忌，堵住白敬亭细碎的呻吟，在本应书香墨意的罗汉塌上风流起来……

雾气全数散尽之时，沧海打着哈欠往后厨晃荡。

先前他花费整晚守在魏大勋的寝院前好生套近乎，才换得白敬亭金贵的几句回应，其中包括那句“饿了，想吃炖锅。”

沧海只觉神奇。他家老大日复一日给狼崽子们洗脑炖锅有多么好吃，就是因为曾经和狐哥哥生活的时候，俩人几乎日日炖锅，直至现在魏府都几乎日日炖锅，只是没想到这狐狸少爷也从未变过生活习性。

炖锅食材复杂，要从清晨开始筹备，沧海陆续给白敬亭做过几顿，还得到狐狸少爷的认可，属实兴奋，今日也踩着点来后厨报道。

哪成想刚一进门，便见到把碗盘摔得乒乓乱响的自家老大。

“老大？？你咋回来这么早啊？”沧海有些兴奋。“臭老虎解决啦？”

“嗯。”魏大勋满面春风，梨涡浅浅，只不过手下景象残暴，正把萝卜当成敌人一通乱砍。

“诶老大，这萝卜都叫你砍碎啦！”

沧海毫不留情嘲讽出声，魏大勋瞥了一记刀眼过去，手却始终没有停下，胡萝卜已经被切成了胡萝卜丝，可怜兮兮的一团团黏在砧板上，还在接受惨无人道的折磨。

沧海啧了一声，又转头大大咧咧的跟瑟缩在一旁的几个膳房厨子说先退下吧，才回过身夺下魏大勋手里错误使用的刀。

“老大，我从来没见你这么开心过！”

“有吗？”魏大勋想到了什么，意犹未尽舔舔嘴唇，又换上正经神情同沧海聊天。

“这几天家里没什么事儿吧？”

沧海顿手思考片刻。“没啥，就是大家天天去堵你的院门，好奇那狐狸少爷是何许人也。”

“有什么结果？”

“没有，大家，包括我，连人家头发丝都没瞧见过，我连午饭都是放到院子里然后就走的。”沧海说着，把厨子早就熬好的莲子粥盛到碗里放到通风处晾着，然后把魏大勋蹂躏的不可直视的萝卜丝放到一旁正在蒸煮的汤锅里，思考后又放了些枸杞。

“老大你呢？有没有很…兴奋或者很失望啊？”

“失望？为什么会失望？”

沧海懵懂的咬着指头。“大概就是…你们这么多年没见了，突然相遇，会不会已经找不到曾经的默契呢？哎呀我也不知道怎么说，反正你开心就好啦！”

魏大勋轻笑，抬手揉了揉沧海的头。

“我原本也如此想过，可当我看着他的眼睛，就觉得再多纷扰都不值一提。”

“啊？为什么啊？”

“哪有那么多为什么，赶紧煲汤。”魏大勋尝试帮忙，拿勺子小幅度翻搅着快好的汤锅。

沧海长这么大就没听老大说过这么高深的话，但挠挠头也就没放在心上，拿大扇子扇了扇烧得不太旺的煤炭，力气不小，火势旺了不少，呛得他皱起眉头咳嗽起来，魏大勋却老神在在，只顾盯着煤炭出神。

旁人抛来的诸多善意忠告，魏大勋逐渐消化后坦然释怀。

苍穹星斗，春秋昏昼，落叶枯黄腐朽后第二春仍旧新绿枝头，万物生长不曾为谁驻足，可风沙消磨的只有离恨，从不是温存。

“对了老大，昨天我给少爷送炖锅的时候，听他碎碎念了些什么。”

“念了什么？”魏大勋回神，手没停下，抽空到后面碗柜里翻出托盘与碗筷。

“应是觉得无聊，还有就是……”沧海声音高扬。“还有，应是觉着咱府上太乱遭。”

魏大勋眉头皱起。乱遭？

“乱吗？”餐盘七零八落碎裂一地，白敬亭被按在偌大的餐桌上，魏大勋上下其手急躁粗暴，逼得白敬亭呻吟不止。

“比你那狐洞能乱上多少，嗯？”

今早两人已经有过交合，这才午饭刚过，魏大勋又有卷土重来的架势，白敬亭想抵抗，偏被亲的头脑不清。

“你还好意思嗯…说？”白敬亭推拒不成，干脆跟着放纵，环住魏大勋的脖子顺从心意。

“你自己瞧瞧…你家这是狼窝…还是猪窝？”

“猪窝，猪窝。”魏大勋连哄带骗急着往里顶，顶的白敬亭再哼不出其他不悦，搂着魏大勋的脖子魂游九天，良辰美景抵不过情意缠绵。

这猪窝不猪窝的问题两人实在无暇顾及，因此魏大勋把这重担甩给了子琪。

等子琪接到狼家信函到狼家府上作客时，魏府罕见的有些冷清。子琪颇为诧异，绕着后院寻觅半天寻到无聊闲逛的沧海，才得知狼王头子早在前几日带狐妖少爷回狐洞探亲去了。

“探亲？弄得像两人成亲了似的，人家小狐狸乐意用这个词吗？”

“哈哈熊哥，你怎么这么了解少爷的脾气啊？”

子琪翻个白眼。“白敬亭其狐，与我素未谋面，但深深存活在我耳边不曾离去。”

沧海听罢恨不得翻着跟头乐。“老大说少爷好久没出门了，也该出去散散心，干脆回狐洞探少爷老窝去啦！”

“哦。”子琪挠挠头。“你们老大最近有跟进冥兵那件事吗？”

“有啊，少爷还帮忙出主意了呢！对了，我们老大还让我告诉你，雀神好久没来了！”

“行，诶对了，那大勋信里说收拾猪窝是什么意思？”子琪惊醒，插着腰不解地问。“我左右调查也没查到哪家猪妖出来作乱啊？”

“哦这个啊，熊哥跟我来。”沧海心里门清，知道这憨厚熊哥又被自家老大算计了，但并不打算拆老大的台，说着话把子琪领到荒凉萧条的空旷别院。

“白少爷这初来乍到的，肯定对魏府有些不习惯。后来我们老大问过，得知他向来喜好素净之地，而我们老大的院子过于…额，缭乱，所以白少爷总是有些神情恹恹的。”

人迹罕至的小院内杂草丛生，子琪推开房门，马上就被乌烟瘴气的灰尘呛得下意识捂住嘴，缓了一会儿才屏住呼吸走进去，无奈皱眉。

“这不是猪窝，这是乱葬岗。”

“我也这么觉着。”沧海凝重点头。“所以老大叫您过来帮忙收拾收拾。”

“什么…？”子琪指着自己鼻子愣住。“叫我来？给他收拾房间？”

“对啊，老大说熊家被你打理的井井有条，这区区别院更是不在话下。”

“你们老大那脸皮怕是比城墙还厚吧？”子琪气不过扬着下巴拒绝。“我这就走，等你们老大回来让他拿自己的脸皮收拾。”

“可老大说，您要是不帮忙他就不去酆都了。”

“……”

熊家家主伫立原地静默片刻，无语凝噎。

断燕南飞时节，残毡拥雪，沙净草枯，冰雾铺满晨，不日正天寒。

魏家突然大兴土木。

熊家家主怀揣怒气，将魏家狼崽子当义务劳动力使唤，不日便在魏大勋寝宫后院开辟出一片清幽的温热山泉来。挨着山泉那套别苑也得以重见天日，被子琪捯饬捯饬改成了讨美人欢喜用的消遣偏厅。

别说，效果颇丰。本来念叨着不习惯魏府的白敬亭因这处别苑消停不少，新鲜感一时半会不消，闲了就躲在偏厅的小院子里晒太阳。

魏府总有各界妖魔鬼怪进贡世间奇珍，白敬亭对那些摆的没兴趣，专稀罕旁人看都不看的草木枯荣，趣味杂物。如此一来他和魏府小狼崽们倒也取长补短，别人家都知道挑剩下的“破烂”直接送到老大的寝宫就好，那狐妖少爷肯定照搬全收，自个儿还欢喜的不行，不言不语也能默默地玩上半天。

晌午刚过，有西域蛇妖使臣送来好几马车异国古玩。魏大勋忙着筹备去酆都的事儿，这批宝物还没过他的眼便被狼崽子们搜刮个干净。到最后蛇皮箱子里就剩几盏精致的老铜酒壶，隐约散发着葡萄清香，姗姗来迟的沧海抱在怀里闻了闻，嫌弃的皱起眉。素来豪饮烈酒的狼族不屑于这毫不辛辣的味道，沧海耸耸肩，顺手抄起箱子里没人乐意捡的丝绸披风，托着酒壶撒腿就往自家老大的偏厅跑。

狼族不喜欢不代表狐族也不喜欢，是不。

那厢急着跟熊家大少爷商量酆都之旅的魏大勋，掐着腰满脸无赖的瞪向脸生无可恋的子琪，看似理直气壮，实则根本没理，蛮不讲理。

“老熊，哥哥就问你一句，给还是不给。”

魏大勋正朝子琪要熊胆。

“你这摆明了…胡搅蛮缠！”总觉得熊老大气的人皮都快撑不住，腮帮子鼓的比青蛙狠，肚子夸张的胀起来。“况且你俩相处这么久，怎能连谈心的机会都没有？”

“诶，哥哥也是无奈啊。”魏大勋无辜叨咕着。“我家这小狐狸，性子刚烈，虽说肌肤之亲都有了，他就是别扭的不愿跟我说些真心话…兄弟，给不给吧。”

“你还知道咱俩是兄弟？你分明重色轻友…有了狐狸忘了熊！”

“你给不给吧。”魏大勋持续一脸痞子相。“反正再过个两百年还会长出来的玩意，你不觉得，哥哥我的幸福更重要吗？”

熊族肝胆是无上珍贵之物，不单可以提升修为，最主要是可以笼络服用者的神智。

“什么？”子琪反问出声。“哥哥，你的幸福与我何关？”

“你不给我就上手了啊。”魏大勋不打算多做纠缠。“别说哥哥欺负你，你不是满心想要升仙去找你那梦中情人吗？哥哥以后铁定更全力以赴帮你。”

“说了不是我梦中情人！不是…魏大勋你…啊啊啊啊啊！！”

过会儿时辰，天衍暗红，魏家家主身形轻松握拳出了正殿，吹着口哨直奔寝院走去。

他轻车熟路绕进偏厅，瞧见白敬亭依偎在茶案塌子上，长指间夹着泛黄老旧的书简。清冷的面庞上并无表情，却因惬意舒展的眉峰平添贵气，更甚的是裹着一层雍容的亮面丝绸，与散落的白尾柔软交织，衬得本就勾人的妖狐愈发秀色可餐。狼王大兄弟喉结微滚，加紧拳间力量，有一丝暖光顺着他指缝倾泻，转瞬即逝。

魏大勋几步凑近塌案坐在白敬亭身侧，低头瞥见茶案上落着几盏铜壶，俯身轻闻，意外品到一股清新的果香。

“这是…西域酒？”

白敬亭眉眼落在书简上，并未回应魏大勋的话。魏大勋神色不见恼怒，反趁着白敬亭注意力不在自己身上，借着拾起酒壶倒酒的空档，将手里那颗用意不明的银珠扔进酒盅。

“狐族是不是不胜杯酌？”魏大勋拾起酒盅轻轻摇匀，黯着眼神思考如何把聪慧机敏的狐妖少爷钓上钩。“想你我幼时，我逗弄你与我同饮，你倒是像模像样的斥责我，说狐妖才不屑于喝酒，现在想来，应是怕醉的不知天高地厚罢。”

这番话惹得垂眼看书的白敬亭抖抖睫毛，似是跟着启了记忆门，脸颊镀上浅红，抬眼不悦的瞪视飘飘然的魏大勋。

“幸亏没有与你共饮，要么怕是那时就被你这土匪头子糟蹋了罢。”

“怎么能叫糟蹋呢？”魏大勋一脸无辜。“分明是两情相悦，那叫互相糟蹋。”

“谁同你两情相悦！”白敬亭不服气般急着为自己开脱。“真是不论从前还是现在都没变过，整日没个正经！亏我还怕耽误你…”话落半截，白敬亭欲言又止，魏大勋听罢更觉委屈。

“那还不是因为你老是引诱我…”

“你…？”白敬亭耳畔嫣红抢眼，咬着嘴唇狠瞪魏大勋一眼，起身作势离开，被魏大勋拽着手腕拦腰圈进怀里。

披在白敬亭肩头的丝绸缎子因为两人的拉扯落至臂弯，魏大勋长臂一圈环住白敬亭的肩，眼神跟着放肆，借着这个姿势独享大好风景，任着白敬亭怎么推拒也纹丝不动。最后懒得再挣扎，白敬亭索性放任，歪头扎进魏大勋怀里——反正又结实又热乎，还能闻着好闻的葡萄果香，白敬亭抬抬屁股往上挪，让自己的尾巴舒舒服服的缠了魏大勋满身。

“所以你当初没有回来找我，是怕我贪欢美色不成气候？”魏大勋闲着那只手攀上白敬亭绕在他脖间的一条狐尾细细厮磨。“你明知我被重伤，还不回来看看我，你可真忍心呐。”

“还不是你笨？”白敬亭贴着魏大勋的胸膛犯困，音色慵懒。“不是给你留了羽片吗？”

“我怎么知道那东西能救命？你从未与我讲过啊。”

“那你…在崖下等过我？”

“可不是嘛！”魏大勋满腹委屈，讨好的揉捏白敬亭丰腴尾毛。“等了你好些时日呢…”

“那后来发生了什么？”

“后来熊家少爷救得我啊，把我带到熊家混日子去了。”

“子琪？就是今日来找你去酆都那个？”

“这你都知道？”魏大勋有些讶异，加紧环着白敬亭的力道。“他有个梦中情人，也是你们狐族的，整日想着寻人家去做神仙眷侣。”

“所以你这些年不断磨砺自己，其实也是在帮他积累功德么？”

“算是吧，半数报答他当初救我，半数寻你。”

“那你也应小心些啊。”白敬亭突然嗔怪出声。“也不必总让自己置身险境啊。”

魏大勋喜上眉梢。“你如何知道的？还说不关心我？你就嘴犟罢。”

“…都是沧海说的。”白敬亭赶忙道。“我还能堵人家的嘴不成？”

“好好好。”魏大勋捡起狐尾重新挂回脖子上，扣住白敬亭纤长的手指交织把玩一番，朝着白敬亭脑袋尖落下一个轻柔的吻。“亭亭，你还没回答我的问题呢。”

白敬亭直截了当的沉默。

魏大勋暗想，自己没白祸害熊梓淇，今儿这熊胆算是派上用场了。他伸手把案台上倒好的酒拾起来，先是凑到自己鼻尖上故意嗅嗅，小小抿上一口，开始早有预谋的故弄玄虚。

“这西域酒本就是果酒，府上的狼崽子们并不会感兴趣，但你们狐族这冷清性子，饮了倒也算情趣，只不过不知道白少爷有没有这份勇气。”

“诈我？”白敬亭嘴角上斜，抬起下巴盯着魏大勋，媚眼如丝。“你跟一只狐狸绕弯子？”

“啧。”魏大勋一肚子腹稿被白敬亭悠悠反问撕的稀碎，再去看白敬亭的双眸，浅笑吟吟又成竹在胸的那份高傲彻底激起魏大勋的肆虐欲望，也干脆不再多做解释，大口抿酒，贴着白敬亭的唇喂进去。

狐妖倒也乖顺，没有折了狼王面子，唇齿微张把魏大勋渡进来的酒尽数吞下。酒已喂完，但融进酒里的熊胆还需片刻才能生效，魏大勋含着白敬亭的唇不放，舌头闯进去黏着亲一会儿，等白敬亭受不住的轻哼出声，才恋恋不舍的放过溢香的软舌。

“大勋…”白敬亭呢喃着，眼角连着面颊泛起潮红，蔓延到光裸的锁骨上。

“怎么突然…好热？”

狐妖面色空濛，不知自己因何如此，牢牢攀在魏大勋身上的几条狐尾力道骤加。

“没事儿，一会儿便好了。”魏大勋俯身吻着白敬亭的鼻尖。“当初你怎么解决那道士的？”

“那个道士…我骗他说我可以助他一臂之力，找到当时霍乱五方的邪妖头子…”白敬亭边说边喘，沉沉垂在魏大勋身上浑身瘫软。“我好歹是条狐狸，忽悠道士又不算难事。”

魏大勋将信将疑，但也没有继续追问。“不问这个，你现在告诉我，你当初不回来寻我，是怕我贪欢美色不成气候？”

“嗯…”白敬亭不耐的扭动，手攀在魏大勋胸前不肯移开。

“你当初…同我讲，你想要光复狼族大业，重塑狼族地位，不像是说着玩的。”

“可这与你有何关系？”

白敬亭雾眼朦胧，罕见的换上一副失落神色，贴着魏大勋颈侧磨蹭。“我那时修为不够，若我执意留在你身边，定会将你的元神损耗…”他说着平日断不可能说出来的话，音色哀伤。“况且，我只是一只庸俗无奇的狐族，你迟早会觉得我…可能对你并无用处……”

“胡说。”魏大勋伸手顺着白敬亭的腰侧探去，抚上尾根不轻不重捏了一把，白敬亭轻颤着蜷缩身子，没再说话。“你那羽片力量之强大，连虎族都要玩命去偷，你还觉得自己不够厉害？”

“可我怎么知道你愿不愿意……”白敬亭满心失落，声音越来越低。“你那时还说，你喜欢嗓音嘹亮的百灵鸟，等出人头地后一定寻个漂亮的燕雀…”

“噗。”魏大勋心觉奇妙。“我当真说过这话？”他抬眼怎么想也想不到自己何年何月说过要找一只鸟过日子。“我随意说过很多话，你别是每句都能当真？”

白敬亭咬咬牙。“我…我比你晚成妖数十年，你那时连獠牙都没长全，你觉得我的心智能高明到哪里去？！”

“哈哈哈！”魏大勋绷不住满心满眼的欢喜，蹭上白敬亭的鼻尖讨好求饶。“都怪狐哥哥的形象在我心里太过高大，早忘了狐哥哥是比我还愣头青的小妖精。”抚在白敬亭尾根的手开始不老实起来，想是魏大勋要问的已经问完了。“希望狐哥哥明日回想起今天说的这些话，能大人有大量饶了小弟一命。”

“你…”白敬亭逐渐有气无力，只觉得身子越来越热。“你到底给我吃了些什么？”

“没什么，熊胆而已。”魏大勋手臂一松，把白敬亭平放在软塌上，随手把裹在人身子上的丝绸披风拽得四散。

“那玩意增强法力，稳固根骨，最重要的是…”手指探进白敬亭的私密入口，浑身瘫软无力的狐妖一声嘤咛，却又因突然的侵入浑身舒坦。魏大勋啃咬着白敬亭细嫩的锁骨闷着声音嘀咕。“最重要的是，它能暂时迷惑心智，叫人说些心里话。”

余下的白敬亭记不太清了，反正魏大勋连地方都不换，也不嫌这茶案太过狭挤，环着白敬亭的腰把人就地正法。那根东西埋进去的时候，还使坏的又贪一口醇香果酒，借着舌尖清冽的酒香绕着白敬亭的胸脯啃，把一身草木清香的狐妖少爷舔出色气的果熏味，白敬亭还只能软着身子任人欺负，只觉得浑身上下的力气都不争气的出走，连带着腰身因为魏大勋的冲撞更加酸涩。

直到夕阳落尽，暗夜余晖时，白敬亭眼皮都懒得抬，倚着魏大勋沉沉睡过去了，聪明的脑袋瓜也没想明白自己怎会轻易中招，连着把心里话一股脑都跟人家倾诉个干净……

而功德圆满的魏大勋，心满意足吃干抹净之后，通体舒畅，融会贯通，趁着白敬亭沉沉昏睡的时候，拉着刚刚失胆满身阴郁的子琪去了酆都。

白皑季悄然来袭，暮雪霜降三之三，风华烟云皆被寒梅覆盖，魏大勋离家数十日，魏府迎来一位不速之客。  
   
沧海皱眉沉思也没想透彻这雀神因何又来，屁颠屁颠冲到老大的别院找暂且当家的狐少爷，跟白敬亭叨咕这雀神的咋舌往事。  
   
“找大勋做什么？笼络妖界？”白敬亭语气加重，生怕自己听出差池。“神妖勾结？”  
   
“是啊…唉。”沧海也只是懵懂传达魏大勋灌输与他的想法。“老大早表过心意，摆明了不想跟这神仙有往来，也并不稀罕升仙，可这雀老哥连着来过多次也不死心。”

“他是怎么和大勋相识的？”

“应是之前曾共同降敌，但老大也只是尽分内之事啊，唉…”

“那他的来意？”

“就是想和老大…进一步交往？”  
   
白敬亭垂首沉思片刻。“你带我去见他罢。”  
   
“好。”沧海虽有顾忌，但此时神至殿前，亦别无他法，只能引着白敬亭朝前殿移去。  
   
白敬亭鲜少停留前殿，也不曾观过魏家主阁模样。这会儿盯着满屋陈设，富丽堂皇晃人眉眼，狼皮王座之上写着狼定胜天四字的鎏金牌匾堪堪高挂，白敬亭暗翻白眼，想着回头需把魏家从头至尾全然翻新。  
   
被沧海称为雀神的上仙于大厅正中负手而立，白袍清隽，素手翩跹，羽扇纶巾傍身，属实不负天神盛名，竟让白敬亭这优雅白狐也觉着赏心悦目。  
   
白敬亭从帐后踱步前行，沧海赶忙帮着撩起垂帘，雀神闻声循望，也将白敬亭从头至脚观察透彻，尽力敛去齿畔讶异。  
   
“原来传言不假，魏家狼王果然寻到了意中人，还是只灵动狐妖。”  
   
白敬亭微微弯腰与雀神示好，波澜不惊。“阁下既知大勋生活变化，也应知他此刻尚在酆都，想必，就是来见我的罢。”  
   
“聪明。”雀神眼波流动，添几分赞许。“不知如何称呼？”  
   
“就叫少爷吧。”沧海突兀插话，少见的眉目肃然。  
   
白敬亭不语，踱步奔着魏大勋的狼皮宝椅坐下去，吩咐沧海倒些茶水。  
   
“听沧海说，大勋已明确表明并无升仙心思，不知阁下前来还有何事？”  
   
雀神眸色玩味，立在殿中央锁眉估量对策。“那狐少爷，也没有升仙的心思？毕竟九尾狐…”  
   
“我俩都不贪图仙气，只想做对风流妖虚度光阴。”  
   
雀神颔首，垂头眼珠转圜，故作怅然。“如此说来，我倒是真没有机会了？”  
   
“阁下为何如此偏执？都说神界嫌气狼妖粗鄙，不愿与大勋打交道啊。”

“也罢，单是我自己的狂妄念头。”雀神自嘲。“从前凑巧与狼王并肩作战，他舍身救过我性命，还帮着解决不小难题，我原想着能与他进一步交好呢。”  
   
雀神这话说的云淡风轻，刻意忽略神妖势不两立的关系，彰显正义身姿，但入了沧海的耳却有些别扭，抓耳挠腮转身跟白敬亭解释。  
   
“少爷少爷，没那么夸张，咱家老大只是心性博爱，别说神仙，人鬼神魔没有他没救过的，有回还救了个扫地僧，那老头也直说爱上老大了呢，您可别误会了咱们老大啊。”  
   
沧海这般直白挖苦被雀神尽数听去，但到底是神，面色不见异动，倒是白敬亭心觉爽快，可还是碍于情面不好笑出声。  
   
“沧海，你去后头等我。”

“我不走。”

“你不走晚上莫要吃饭了。”

“……”  
   
沧海犹疑半天终是离去，白敬亭站起来朝雀神走过去，依旧毕恭毕敬。“您今日也见了我，不如断了念想罢，大勋…不会升仙，也不会在意他人，我俩只求乱世之中能安稳度日，不想结仇，亦不想出挑，还望阁下见谅。”

“少爷，在下实属好奇。”雀神似乎当真十分好奇，直直盯着白敬亭不放。“你与狼王这佳话传言不久，你应该与他相处不多时日吧？”

“确实不久。”

“那你又如何能将他的曾经了解个透彻？”

“确实不甚了解。”

“那你仍旧坚信他唯你不可？”

“是。”

“你倒是，自信得很？”雀神似笑非笑，不知该羡艳亦或妒忌。“你俩区区妖族，莫非真把人类的爱情当作信仰不成？”

“信仰？”白敬亭怔愣。“何为信仰？”

雀神眼含蔑视。“大多数妖怪不都信仰着得道升仙吗？”

“乱世百态，萎靡繁杂，大勋怀仁投火，就必定有得道升仙的心思吗？”白敬亭面目睥睨，与雀神对弈起来，竟更无暇通透。“那么您就大错特错了，大勋只不过是在寻我罢了。”

雀神抬眸，这次难掩面上讶异。

“还有，相知相许，真的只是人界特权吗？阁下没有在哪个时刻因为失落而心痛过么？”

“心痛…？”雀神茫然呢喃，确实觉得此刻心口隐隐刺痛，再说不出个所以然。

白敬亭盯着他看，又心生同情，觉得自己有些过火，跟着软下声音。

“我只知道，我与他失而复得，现在将我俩分开，我定会心如刀割，也许，这就是阁下嘴里的信仰吧。”  
   
“少爷这般坚持模样，还真是…有些诱人。”雀神视线出离，仍旧莹莹孑立，只不过失落神色里昭示着精神上的溃败。  
   
“是吗？阁下还知何为诱人？毕竟阁下是神，不是人。”白敬亭微微扣首，转身朝后院走去。“不送，阁下请回罢。”  
   
只留雀神盯着白敬亭款款背影，舔舐嘴唇，情绪流转无声。  
   
小院里头，沧海正急不可耐的跺脚，见到白敬亭安然无恙出现自己身前时长舒一口气。

“我的少爷，您少根头发丝老大都得给我扔炖锅里煮了，以后可别搭理这种无聊的神啦！”

白敬亭轻笑，与沧海一前一后往别苑走。“说来奇怪，你为何对我如此偏袒？若是魏大勋拐回家的是那雀神，你也会这般待他吗？”

“少爷你胡说些什么呢？”沧海吹着口哨上蹿下跳，就差仰脖狼嚎展示自己的生命力。“从我有记忆那天开始，我们老大就不厌其烦的跟我说你多好多好，你问咱家狼崽子哪个不知道狐哥哥的厉害！”

白敬亭心觉好笑。“有多厉害？”

沧海咬着手指头思考。“嗯…用熊哥的话说就是！活的比神透彻！比人温情！比鬼冷傲！比魔痴狂！”

“噗！”几个排比句彻底把白敬亭从方才的情绪中拉回来。他寻了一处石凳坐下，叫沧海也跟着坐下。“你为何叫沧海？难不成咱狼家从上至下都得起这么俗气的名字不成？”

“嗨！少爷你这话说的真对！”沧海捶胸顿足跟白敬亭吐槽魏大勋当时神情。“我跟你学学我们老大：子琪，你看这个狼崽子，像不像乱世中的沧海遗珠？”学完之后无奈的耸耸肩膀。“我的名儿就是这么来的。”

白敬亭头一次朝着魏大勋以外的人开怀大笑。千里冰封，抬头漫天银霜素裹，衬得白敬亭玉肌冰骨皆绝伦。妖族不惧寒冷，白敬亭单披着素色长袍，呼吸间哈气渐渐成形。

沧海终于明白为何他家老大恨不得把白敬亭锁在屋里，一而再再而三叮嘱他别把人放出去。不过想到方才少爷鏖战雀神的场面，沧海很快更改战线，决定以后凡事先问少爷的意见。

“少爷，你怎么猜到雀神就是来找你的啊？”

“我是狐狸，猜心思的能力还是有的。”白敬亭目光远眺，似乎顺着树梢望向百里外酆都的殿阙巍峨。

“我跟你家老大相识时，我比他小上不少，我俩心智都并不成熟，我猜他心思，发现有我从前不曾触碰过的纯净。”

“哦哦，所以你才愿意和老大玩，我们老大说，你总是很耐心的教他道理，然后你教他的那些他又都教给我们了！”

“是吗？那你学会了？”

“当然！”沧海举手发言。“老大常挂在嘴边的一句话就是，不论我是狗，是狼，是妖，是魔，是神，是人，我唯有一个身份需要铭记，我永远都是你最亲的人。”

“莫听他乱讲。”白敬亭被触及心底回忆，登时言笑晏晏。“本是幼时随口胡话，个中门道，终究是你老大凭借自己的经历渐渐感悟出来的。”

“那也是因为少爷的影响啊！没有少爷曾经那么念叨，老大现在可能还以为自己是狗呢！”

白敬亭愕然，隋而浅笑。“你倒是精明，没个狼族样子，还是粗犷些好，知道吗？”

“切！”沧海不以为然，鼓着腮帮子跟白敬亭掰手指头。“谁说狼妖就非要像狼啊？我家老大就是狼，但你看他毫无危害的模样，你会觉得不舒服吗少爷？反正我不觉得。”

“确实…没有觉得。”

“少爷本是九尾狐妖，不像其他那些狐狸沉溺享乐偷人修为，反而身姿清正，少爷也不像狐妖啊！还有熊哥，熊家被嘲讽怯懦贪婪，熊哥也不甘欺辱跟老大共同惩奸除恶，做过的好事儿比那个雀神多多了…哦还有那个雀神，整天想着找老大喝酒聊天，动不动就拉老大入伙当神仙，不是说神仙都六根清净吗？他算什么神仙啊……”

白敬亭听着沧海停不下来的絮叨，竟觉得这青涩孩童无意间道破许多事实。是啊，又是谁人将个人形态界定的如此分明，就像方才他同雀神所讲的，又是谁界定的，喜欢只是人类权利？

只不过，白敬亭未曾将心底蜜意全数想明白，突觉心口涌起阵阵剧痛。眸子转瞬猩红，白敬亭失力摊在石桌上大口喘气，沧海吓得慌了神，搞不清此刻情形。

“少爷？少爷你这是怎么了？？”

白敬亭眼眶含泪，神智渐渐涣散，唇边倾吐不断同样的名字。

“大勋…大勋…”

魏大勋处境并不安全。

四周遍布层出不穷的冥兵，他和子琪藏在稻草堆砌的遮蔽处，伤痕累累精疲力竭。

子琪说，干脆按照之前老道士的方法一把火烧了这群恶灵，魏大勋却仍存妄想，想着能不能把这些冥兵再赶回地府。毕竟如此数量的冥兵出走，地府也必然大乱，到时要是更多魂魄飘出阴界，那人妖两族可都再没什么安宁日子可过。

子琪咬牙。“要么我支开他们，你去找孟婆。”

“不行。”魏大勋神色严肃，拦住子琪。“你去找孟婆，我去引开他们。”他并没有给子琪反驳的时间，闪身越过稻草堆吸引火力。

情势险峻，子琪不给自己犹豫的时间咬牙往奈何桥赶。魏大勋已做了赴死决心，但关键时刻脑子里只剩下白敬亭清冷的脸庞，心生无端怒火。

想什么死不死的，现在心里存着念想，穷极所有手段，也要喘着气回去。

他看向蜂拥而至的冥兵，忽觉腰间泛起亮光。伸进腰带摸索，翻出晶亮晃眼的羽片，那羽片闪烁灵动，吸引着魏大勋定神望去。

魏大勋动作犹疑，拾起羽片凑到嘴边闻了闻，眸子泛起暗蓝。只瞧见那羽片倏然镶起圣洁白光，一缕缕青烟往他鼻子里飘，眨眼间双眸里的暗蓝复然精湛，他只觉气脉畅通，元力充沛，体内真气竟比从前还要灵动贯通。魏大勋逐渐亢奋，鬃毛尽现，高昂脖颈嘶吼出声，怒号划破天际，肩臂震荡间气场凶煞，四肢触地幻化为狼。

于是等子琪火急火燎赶到时，魏大勋正坐在稻草堆上气定神闲的啃苹果。

“不是…你这是，吃了天上的蟠桃？”子琪诧异，跟在子琪身后的孟婆也心生震惊。

“你才是个猴子呢！”魏大勋跳下稻草堆看向孟婆，指了指身后堆积成山的冥兵尸体。

“你数数，分毫不差全在这，赶紧拎回去好好调教罢。”

孟婆咽口唾液扶着胸口顺气。“敢问狼王吃了什么通天神果？”

魏大勋耸耸肩，拿出白敬亭的羽片。“我家小狐狸的尾巴而已。”

孟婆盯着羽片，双眼发直。“天呐…这般洁白无瑕的羽片，这狐狸定是一身桀骜风骨！”

子琪看孟婆如痴如醉的神情，心生厌烦，盖住魏大勋的手。“好了好了，再桀骜也是狼王家里养的。”不过说到这子琪眼珠乱转，话锋突变。“你把关阴界，嘴巴也大，正好帮我们透透消息，狼家确实有了喜事，让那些前仆后继的大家闺秀们死了心罢！”

“好！好！”孟婆仍旧直勾勾的盯着白敬亭的羽片，魏大勋假装无意，实则看在眼里，同子琪交换眼色，后者几句话把这婆娘打发回地府去了。

总之那时魏大勋并不知道百里外的白敬亭经历了什么，见到了谁，于他而言，这趟酆都之行有点儿塞翁失马的意味。

白敬亭从来没跟他说过羽片有如此强大灵力，想着这次回去要好好跟狐哥哥交流感情，把还未挖出来的惊喜全挖出来。如此想着，魏大勋还优哉游哉把子琪送回家，骑着马欣赏沿途风景，耽搁几日，偏离计划晚几日返回魏府。

前脚刚下马，后脚就听见沧海哭鸡鸟嚎往马厩奔过来。魏大勋不解的皱眉。

“怎么了？”

“老大！你赶紧去看看少爷！”

“敬亭？怎么了？”魏大勋真以为白敬亭出了什么事，神色焦急。

“少爷忧郁好些天了。”沧海满面愁容。“前几天我们还聊得开心呢！”

魏大勋拔腿朝别苑跑去。

还未靠近寝院门，他就闻见了浓烈的青木气息。白敬亭曾说过，道行比较高的狐妖不需要靠魅术吸收阳气，所以自身气味并不难闻。可若是有了相许之人，把羽片赠予他人，狐妖便需要那人不断渡送真气借以维持法力，因为那人享有狐妖的羽片，则等同享有狐妖的修为。

这气味如此浓烈，莫非因为白敬亭把羽片给了自己，所以此刻法力不够，就…发情了？

气味飘进魏大勋鼻子里，直扰的魏大勋心神不宁，手背青筋暴起，横生几缕肉色鬃毛，指甲嵌进掌心，魏大勋眼神阴锐，湛蓝突现，极快速冲回房内，直奔气味源头。

只见白敬亭趴伏在寝宫后院的温泉边缘，纤白的手臂贴着身下假山垂入水面，百无聊赖的左右撩拨清冽水纹，满眼怅然，似是心绪不佳，有影消瘦嫌明烛。

静静观望，狐妖香冷金猊，一丝不挂，只能从垂顺的黑丝缝隙瞥见一块素色绸布，像是一片肚兜，狼王喉咙里咕噜出野兽般的低吼，将这幕活色生香残忍划破。

白敬亭闻声望去，迎上向他袭来的侵略目光。他直起身子，先是讶异，后又想起什么般，神色紧张，面上堂皇。

“你没事罢？”

白敬亭问出口，魏大勋却未回应。

魏大勋朝他越走越近，边走边解衣襟，白敬亭的眼神从魏大勋脸上落到手上，瞧见那十指锐甲，再低头看看自己，才反应过来自己正光着身子。担心换作懊恼，白敬亭红着耳根转过身，被一双已经泛毛的结实手臂从后背牢牢圈住。

贴着白敬亭的耳根嗅了嗅，狼鼻子一本满足，魏大勋张口含住白敬亭的耳根，手探进肚兜里面游走起来，长甲轻轻滑过细嫩的肌肤，白敬亭嘤咛出声，皮肤战栗。

此刻已拎不清是谁更加渴求，反正魏大勋匆匆把自己衣服扯个干净，直接往这温泉边上一坐，一语不发的抬起白敬亭的腰，对着自己硬的不行的兄弟就往下按。

“嗯…！”

白敬亭一声惊呼，被魏大勋这突兀一顶顶出满眼茫然。魏大勋离开的久，他也就没再做过这档子事儿，现在情事如此突然，他理应感到排斥，却由着魏大勋直接贯穿到底，甚至全部埋在他身体里的时候，还无法自控的发出一声喟叹。

白敬亭面色潮红，咬着嘴唇想要遏制羞耻的呻吟，魏大勋却不依，全进去了，先掐着白敬亭的腰上下晃两次，要命的次次往最深处钻，白敬亭受不住，到底还是轻哼出声，偏头唤一声狼王的名字，才求得魏大勋放慢动作。

这个姿势最得天独厚的好处是，魏大勋那两只狼爪子可都闲着，而白敬亭跪坐在他身上，需要用手撑着地面才能受得住他一次次冲撞，所以小狐狸没有反抗的余地，大灰狼却有肆虐的空间。魏大勋这捏捏那摸摸，渐渐把白嫩的身子掐的青紫，顺手把狐妖身后黑丝撩到胸前，魏大勋一口咬上白敬亭脖后的肚兜带子，偏不全咬开，带子松动之后转而去咬肩膀，咬着咬着突然反应过来一个极其深刻的问题。

“亭亭，尾巴呢？”狼王好奇地问。

“……”狐妖咬牙不语。

白敬亭没那个精力应付如此难以启齿的问题，满心满眼只知道自己这番情欲实在不堪入目。他那处紧紧裹着魏大勋的灼热，屁股更是黏着那根不放，虽说是因为魏大勋用了他的羽片，他需要把丢失的精元讨回来，但这交合的姿势…他被魏大勋按在浴汤边缘，顺着汤面还能看到自己一脸情欲的面庞…真是…怎么看都过于放浪。

而完全不知白敬亭的内心世界，狼王只当是正发情的狐妖不好意思，兽性被温润的身子捂化，这会儿身上的鬃毛逐渐收敛，魏大勋停下本就浅浅的抽插，手探到白敬亭身前抚上冒水的前端。

“你…”白敬亭最受不住魏大勋这样，总是把他带到欲望巅峰而后停下来作弄他。高傲的狐妖咬牙切齿，媚眼含怒，却又因雾气朦胧，根本看不出凶悍模样。

“我什么？”魏大勋倒是一副好心情，贴着白敬亭的背轻吻。“我要摸尾巴。”

“……”白敬亭干脆负气闭眼，心里将流氓狼王从头到脚腹诽个遍。“没有尾巴！”

“为什么啊？”

“还不是因为你？”

“我？”魏大勋疑惑的歪歪头。“难道因为我…不够卖力？”

说着高抬起白敬亭的腰，重重往下一落，把白敬亭顶的高昂起头，泪水干脆顺着眼角流下去。

“嗯啊…不，不是！”白敬亭急急解释，生怕这头脑简单的蛮兽会错意。“是你…你吸了我的羽片，我现在…法力不够……”

魏大勋倒从未往这个方向想。他愣神将白敬亭的话细细品味，这才恍然明白白敬亭所说的羽片即修为的真正含义，一时有些心疼。

“原来是这样…”魏大勋带着歉意在白敬亭颈间连连轻吻。“你若早些同我说，我便死活都不会用的。”

白敬亭顺从的抬起脑袋，好让魏大勋亲的更舒服些。“乱说什么，本来就是用来保护你…”可话说到一半才反应过来自己这心软太草率了些，换上故作冷漠的语气。

“少废话，你没事就好。”

…得，总觉得这句还不如上句呢！

魏大勋轻笑出声，使坏的在白敬亭前端不知节制的撸动几番，白敬亭急急轻喘，狼王啃着光裸的皮肤，攀上细腰把狐妖按趴在池边。

“说到底还是因为我不够卖力啊。”

“…嗯？”

魏大勋倾身一咬彻底把肚兜带子咬开，大手一抓把肚兜拽下来扔进汤池里，一直含在白敬亭身子里的硬物终于不用再忍耐，借着后背位的姿势野蛮的往最脆弱那处连连顶过去。

这么顶了两下，白敬亭的胳膊便撑不住了，软软弯在柔软的毯子上，试图把满眼春水掩进臂弯，意识抽离，其实压根没听清魏大勋在说些什么。

“嗯…大勋…”

魏大勋的动作蛮横无理，但白敬亭却觉得身子被填满时心里也被不知名的情愫填满，似是让他找到依靠般生出安稳。他看不到魏大勋的脸，所以只能轻轻唤名字，仿佛这样就会加倍的心安。魏大勋听在耳里，混沌间好笑的想这小狐狸也只有在如此时候才愿意展现自己的依恋，突然就不想让情事过早结束，干脆又慢下来，顶在里头一点一点研磨，大手抚上白敬亭净白的尾椎。

“怎么如此难呐？”魏大勋狠狠咬上白敬亭的后背，换来一声埋怨的呻吟。“今日这尾巴要是不长出来，咱们就一直这么呆着罢！”

“你！”白敬亭不知该做如何反应。

“真是猪脑子！”

“啊？”在外头一挥衣袖万妖臣服的暴戾狼王撅起嘴，魏大勋觉得猪脑子这三个字让他委屈极了。“狐哥哥怎么能这么说我呢？还是说你想亲眼看看我是猪是狼？”

这话看似诉说委屈，但听者却一阵恶寒，泛起鸡皮疙瘩。白敬亭生怕魏大勋真的一个冲动变回狼形，那自己怕是再难见不到明天的日头罢。

“我是说你…你得把我的精元还给我，我…才有生出尾巴的力气啊！”

“哦哦，怎么给？”

白敬亭一咬牙，面子也不要了，豁出去所有教养晃动臀肉，还惹得自己一声呻吟。

“明…明知故问！”

“……噗。”得知真相竟如此简单，魏大勋没绷住乐出声，大大梨涡挂在嘴边，下边恶意顶弄两下。“想来是我泄给你就行了？”

“嗯啊…嗯…”

“啧。”求知欲极强的狼王再无疑问，彻底轻松下来，在白敬亭耳后啜出一个红印子。“那我就偏不给。”说完开始九浅一深的压着白敬亭戏弄，几次浅出一次深入，深入的并不缓慢，浅尝辄止，摆明了不想遂白敬亭的意。

“你…嗯魏大勋你这个…”

白敬亭气急，脸颊绯色更深，显然因为怒意。可又屈于人下力气不足，思来想去没个反击的好点子，朦胧间脑子发热，突然绷紧腰腹，连带着后边那处卖力缩紧，想要报复魏大勋幼稚的调戏。

魏大勋确实没想到“高贵冷艳的狐妖白敬亭”突然使出如此损招。白敬亭那处本就紧热，再如此胡闹更是吸的他失魂落魄，魏大勋抬起头狂怒嘶吼，发出不属于凡人的兽类咆哮，嘴角横生两颗狰狞獠牙。

体内的硬挺似乎壮了一圈，白敬亭这才惊觉自己似乎触了狼王眉头。魏大勋俯下身，獠牙厮磨白敬亭的耳根，长甲掐进白敬亭的腿根狠狠揉捏。

“这尾巴我暂时不要了。”

说着一句前言不搭后语的话，魏大勋开始彻底大进大出的抽动起来。每一下都力道极重，毫不留情，白敬亭嫩白的臀肉很快染上一层殷红，因为魏大勋的撞击微微发颤。白敬亭胡乱哼哼着，脑子里没了尾巴不尾巴的想法，膝盖陷进松软的地毯，愈发使不上力，全靠魏大勋提着腰才没瘫软下去。

“大勋…慢点嗯…慢哈…”

“求…求你了呜呜…”

他身子跟着魏大勋的动作轻晃，发丝垂在身侧摇曳，有几缕落在面上，半遮住一塌糊涂的小脸，却遮不住溢满院子的黏腻呻吟。

狐妖惹别人怜香惜玉那套撒娇法子在狼王身上毫无用处，白敬亭叫的越可怜魏大勋越起劲，速度不减，姿势都懒得换，横竖就是压着不放，如何求饶都没用，也不知因何有恃无恐，总而言之就是不泄身。

正如狼王所说，今儿这尾巴他瞧不瞧得见都无所谓，于是两位妖怪没羞没臊的贪欢到晚上，等星河度霄汉时，魏大勋环着白敬亭跌进温热水里，抚着白敬亭的后背闲聊。

“他之前来的几次我都没有见他，为何还是执迷不悔？”魏大勋谈起雀神，除了不耐烦还有不理解，也不知魏家究竟哪里好，值得神仙三顾茅庐。“罢了，还是狐哥哥嘴巴厉害，三言两语就把那神仙打发了。”

“你不觉着人家如此执着正是因为你的避而不见么？”白敬亭音色喑哑，摊在魏大勋身上慵懒休憩。“说不定他见了你，看到你色令智昏的模样就被吓跑了呢。”

“什么啊。”魏大勋噘嘴，环着白敬亭腰身跨坐在自己腿上。

“我这不是帮狐哥哥恢复元气吗？”

“哦，是吗？”白敬亭冷漠地附和，不想和魏大勋多做纠缠。“那你往后几日都不用帮我了，我现在体内法力挺充沛的。”

“你要是这么说的话，我现在就奔着那颗老树撞过去了，不撞晕我是不会停的。”

白敬亭没忍住，靠在魏大勋肩头扬着嘴角偷乐。“那你去吧，不晕别回来。”

“我真晕了心疼的还不是你？”魏大勋揽着白敬亭的腰身，掌心婆娑间倾吐顾虑。

“亭亭，你真的愿意和我这般虚度光阴吗？”

白敬亭听罢有些不悦，咬上魏大勋的肩膀。“你真当自己在虚度光阴？”

“我不是当自己在虚度光阴，是我从来不曾在乎这些。”魏大勋把白敬亭扶正，对上狐妖清冷的眸子。“怎么活，活多久，我好像都从来没想过，于我而言，只要是能跟你在一起的生活就是我觉得最有意义的生活。”

魏大勋这番坦然告白把白敬亭哄的措手不及，眉色藏不住欢喜，偏还要故作深沉。

“偷吃蜂蜜了？说的跟真的似的。…但雀神说得对，你强大到如此地位，确实与我没有多大关系，其实我俩的关系，当真有些脆弱罢。”

“怎么突然又脆弱了？”魏大勋完全不解，耐心尽失。“刚找到你时子琪也说过，说咱俩会不会心有隔阂，可是狐哥哥，时至今日，你可有哪里觉得别扭？”

“那倒没有……”

“那不就简单了？”听着白敬亭直言反驳，魏大勋又换回好心情哄人。“还是你教我的呢，生来苦短及时行乐，莫睬旁人莫管日后，只要心怀眷恋，再多的难题都不是难题。”

白敬亭被魏大勋哄的里外通透，心悸轰鸣，又困倦到实在懒得反驳，由着魏大勋黏在他耳畔乱亲，双眼半阖。“困了。”

“嗯。”魏大勋把白敬亭环的更紧，小心翼翼。“我们睡觉去。”

他教过小胖子诸多道理，这次不妨反过来听信这小胖子一次。

世事浮华过眼，方死方生，只要心有执念，又何惧岁月难捱。很多时候外界没有何人何事为难着你，故作浮沉的多半是自己的心。

切莫徒增烦恼，凡事遵从本心，才能知道于自己而言，究竟什么才是最重要的。

就像对魏大勋来说，最重要的，是那晚白敬亭身披星辰闯入他家时，什么世事浮华都已在刹那间黯然失色。

江南虽也冷冽，但从不曾落雪，魏大勋诱哄白敬亭同他北上，寻他们相遇那处山洞熬过凛冬。白敬亭除了满心清明这狼王图谋不轨外倒是没想着阻拦，毕竟两人重逢半载春秋，确实该回去瞧瞧那处诀别的断崖了。  
   
等两人策马同游数日，沉舟侧畔缆遍碧空，抵达这座深山时，头顶倏然飘落白雪。魏大勋把白敬亭拥在怀里，信马由缰望眼欲穿。  
   
“想那时你把我绑在悬崖下头，也漂着朔朔小雪，我暗自起誓，迟早要寻回你…总之我没办法独享孤独，也不想让你永远在我的世界消失。”  
   
白敬亭叹息吐入雾雪，眉眼落着点点冰凌，分欲说还休，凝眸处不见新愁。  
   
“我们现在不就正在看雪吗？”  
   
“嗯。”魏大勋勒紧马缰，马儿加快脚步朝崖巅疾行。  
   
他们驻足崖巅俯瞰浩浩苍山，白雾朦胧间遥望前川，遥山恰对帘钩，磅礴孤寂，白敬亭悠然四顾，忽然在险崖边缘瞧见一朵傲然雪莲。  
   
“大勋，你看。”白敬亭惊呼出声，魏大勋顺着白敬亭的视线望过去，果然看到那兢兢业业绚丽绽放的冰雪之花。  
   
“我记着你那时就是为了采这雪莲才跌入山洞的。”  
   
“是啊，我有长辈同我讲，雪莲能感知至纯魂魄，赠予百年修为。”  
   
“如何感知，我们试试？”魏大勋翻身下马，顺便把白敬亭也拥下来。

白敬亭不耐瞥了眼魏大勋。“你我是妖，还惦记着魂魄有多纯？”  
   
“妖又如何？还需要我教你吗？不管是狗，是狼，是妖……”  
   
“行行你开心就好。”魏大勋没事儿就拎出白敬亭同他讲那句话，白敬亭听得耳朵磨出茧子，甚至埋怨自己幼时话太多。“什么都不用做，你过来，瞧着它。”  
   
“哦？”魏大勋将信将疑，由着白敬亭牵他走过去。他歪头晃脑，其实并无诚意，干脆拉着白敬亭席地而坐，对着雪莲鼓起腮帮子。

“现在呢？”  
   
白敬亭沉默，他才是心里忐忑那个。虽说自己是妖，但他还抱有希冀，盼着这雪莲能给予馈赠。可他俩禅坐片刻，周身仍无异动，白敬亭垂眼，意料之中的隐约失望。  
   
魏大勋对自己的魂魄纯不纯粹并无兴趣，只是他侧过头，瞧见白敬亭落寞失神的模样跟着心疼。白敬亭心底藏着好些执拗，魏大勋可以感觉出来，但从不拆穿，还默许放任，能宠就宠。他很喜欢白敬亭这身正气能量，这与种族，修为，年岁，生平都无关，这是浑然天成的仙人风骨，这难道也不算至纯魂魄吗？

也罢，别人不解，但他喜爱就够了。魏大勋满心偏袒身侧美人，干脆放任自流，倾身向白敬亭嘴角贴去。白敬亭莫名被吻，不解的望向魏大勋，后者憨态可掬，没有正经态度。  
   
“情不自禁。”  
   
魏大勋低声说，白敬亭垂眼听，听出娓娓安慰的意味，抵着魏大勋的额头笑出声，想要回以同等诚意，凑上去与给魏大勋柔情浅吻。  
   
其实白敬亭已经不指望得到雪莲的回应了，但他贴上魏大勋嘴唇那刻，崖边忽地吹起说不上阴冷的雪风。有粗壮的老根垂柳从崖下趋附而上，扬起略微枯萎的藤曼，张牙舞爪的跃动起来，奔着傲然雪莲直直围过去，筑起厚重襁褓。

满地残雪争先恐后起舞盘旋，那朵雪莲散发着奇异白光，愈发刺眼，惹得他俩皱起眉。白敬亭侧头看，瞧见环绕雪莲的枯萎藤蔓逐渐复苏，蜕为浅青色的柔软绿藤。到最后强光消逝，襁褓之内雪莲不再，只剩一颗皎白玉珠静默躺在那里。  
   
白敬亭与魏大勋对视，犹疑的拾起这颗玉珠。  
   
“这…就是传言里的仙丹？”魏大勋左顾右盼瞧了半天，不觉得这玉珠有何稀奇。“吃了能怎样？直接飞上天做神仙吗？”  
   
“那倒不至于，但定会法力大增便是。”白敬亭将玉珠摊在掌心端到魏大勋眼前。  
   
“给我？我不要。”魏大勋覆上白敬亭的手，按回白敬亭胸口。“既然贵重，就留给需要他的人，我别无他求，这东西于我无用。”  
   
白敬亭想了想。“那回去给沧海罢。”  
   
“你什么时候和他那般亲密了？”魏大勋诧异。“这会儿都能惦记到他？”  
   
“怎么了么？”白敬亭倒回的利落。“他陪过我不少时日，可比你贴心多了。”  
   
“说什么？”魏大勋瞪大眼睛，干脆搂过白敬亭强迫狐妖同他对视。“比我贴心？”  
   
白敬亭抿起嘴角。

“是啊，不仅体贴，做饭也香唔……”

崖边落雪已停，一狼一狐跪坐在无垠云巅纵情拥吻，忽断花风，碎却翠云千叠。

这天寒地冻的，魏大勋控制不住自己的狼性，想直接把白敬亭压在雪地上嬉戏，好在白敬亭还存有理智，狠掐魏大勋腰间，勒令狼王把眼里的情欲收敛些。狼王哀嚎低吼，眼色湛蓝，牵着白敬亭抄上马背奔着山洞疾驰而去。

等抱着白敬亭重回昔日山洞，白敬亭根本来不及好好看看这山洞全貌，甚至可以说眼睛都没有好好睁开过，直接被魏大勋扒着胸口胡乱啃噬。

魏大勋确实喜欢逗弄白敬亭直至露出尾巴再纵享欢愉，但好似此刻并无杂念，只想着狠狠欺负无辜的狐妖。

狼王把狐妖生生举起，拖着臀肉按在墙上，白敬亭紧紧搂着魏大勋的脖子，不愿让自己掉下去，因为魏大勋那玩意就杵在他的穴口，他稍不专心就会被贯穿到底。

如此僵持，魏大勋愈发阴鸷，鬃毛横生，长甲尖锐，起了邪佞心思，失口咬上白敬亭的颈侧。白敬亭吃痛，跟着失去所有力气，身子滑下去吞进整根狰狞。狼王头子通体舒畅，就着相连的姿势把白敬亭移到旁边石块上仰躺，不管不顾的折腾起来。

等魏大勋燃起篝火，黏着白敬亭欣赏山涧余晖时，他突然提出早就想问的疑惑。

“亭亭，为何你当初也并不记得自己的姓名呢？我记得你说你是因为跌入山洞失忆了，但我后来又想，总觉得你在骗我，要不你怎么还记得那些古诗的？”

“那你可真聪明。”白敬亭狐尾傍身，把魏大勋缠在自己身侧完全动弹不得。

“其实我从未忘记自己姓名，只是你那时太过敏感，我不想做任何可能让你伤心的事情。”

“什么意思？”

“你不知姓名，我也不知姓名，如此一来，我们便是一对稀里糊涂好朋友了，不是吗？”

魏大勋恍然大悟。“所以当时你把我推下悬崖之前，依稀跟我说的是你的名字？”

“……嗯。”

“可我神志不清，没有记下来。”魏大勋满眼悔意，唉声叹气，又暗生庆幸，心境澄明。

“不过好在其余我都记得。”

“记得什么？”

水殿风来暗香满，洞外玉绳低转，洞里金波淡，素手共携鬓乱。白敬亭抬眼，风雅绰约，翘首期盼，一笑浪蕊散。魏大勋顺着他眼角泪痣落下轻吻，欣喜虔诚，忆往昔过眼无凭。

 

“我记得，有狐绥绥，在彼淇梁。”


End file.
